pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (I Love 1987 Style)
I Love 1987's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) *Jill - Amanda Woodward (Melrose Place) *Bill - Palmer Woodward (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Robbie (The Brave Little Toaster) *3 Year Old Riley - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Joy - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Luanne Platter Hill (King of the Hill) *Disgust - Custard (Strawberry Shortcake) *Anger - Benson (Regular Show) *Fear - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Bing Bong - Fred Flintstone (The Flintstones) *Jill's Joy - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Daisy Duck (Mickey Mouse) *Bill's Joy - Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bill's Anger - Sergeant Murphy (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bill's Fear - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Meg - Anne (The Care Bears Family: The Wrath of Shreeky) *3 Year Old Meg - Rosie (A Troll in Central Park) *Dream Director - Bananas Gorilla (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Rainbow Unicorn - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Dr. Strangeglove (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jordan - Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) *Jordan's Joy - Birthday Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Darwin Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Jordan's Disgust - Good Luck Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Anger - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Fear - Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6Teen) *Teacher - Miss Honey (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) See Also *Inside Out (I Love 1987 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (I Love 1987 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (I Love 1987 Style) - Treat Heart Pig Quick Thinking *Inside Out (I Love 1987 Style) - Luanne Platter We Should Cry *Inside Out (I Love 1987 Style) - Custard the Cat Five Second Rule *Inside Out (I Love 1987 Style) - Benson My Bad *Inside Out (I Love 1987 Style) - Tom Cat Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (I Love 1987 Style): Jenny Foxworth's First Date? *Inside Out (I Love 1987 Style) - Transcripts Gallery Treat Heart Pig in The Care Bear Town Parade.png|Treat Heart Pig as Joy Luanne Platter.jpg|Luanne Platter as Sadness Microsoft-Edge-Web-Notes-Strawberr343459046.jpg|Custard the Cat as Disgust Benson ID.png|Benson as Anger Tom Cat.png|Tom Cat as Fear Oliver and company jenny.gif|Jenny Foxworth as Riley Anderson Fred Flinstone.jpg|Fred Flintstone as Bing Bong Category:I Love 1987 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof